Come Away With Me
by Laetitia Zero
Summary: Chloe takes Lex away - songfic - Chlex


Title: Come Away With Me Author: Laetitia Zero Rating: G Category: Romance/Songfic Disclaimers: The Smallville characters don't belong to me, the song "Come Away With Me" is from Norah Jones, so I don't own it either Summary: Chloe takes Lex away  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta reader Pam! She is the best and greatest of all. Without this version of the story would not exist. (well and now my own, not Pams version: Thank you so much for your wonderful beta! I can't imagine anyone who helped me more. This story is just for you. DANKE!!!)  
  
Author's Note2: Original pairing: Meye/Martin (just wanted to say it)  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
  
Chloe smiled when she wrote those words on the card. She gave the card to the woman in the shop.  
  
"And the flowers will be deliverd till 12 o'clock?", Chloe asked the woman again. She nodded and put the card into the flowers.  
  
"They will be at your boyfriend's office at 12 o'clock at the latest." Chloe nodded und left the shop. She and Lex had been together for about four years now. Four very happy years. She knew Lex was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And that was what she wanted to say to him tonight. Her hand reached for the small box in her coatpocket. Two rings could be found in this. She smiled, tonight was going to be the best of her life.  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  
  
Lex worked in Metropolis again and their life was bound into a hectical rhythm. But tonight should be different, Chloe promised herself. She waited in front of Lex' office. When he saw her, he smiled and kissed her.  
  
"And? What have you planed?" he asked with a smirk. But Chloe just shook her head and took his hand.  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
"Always." Chloe lead him to the next bus stop and smiled into Lex' stunned face.  
  
"You want me to go by bus?" She nodded and got them into the bus, which had just stopped in front of them.  
  
I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow gras grows  
Knee-high  
So wont you try to come  
  
They got of the bus next to a meadow. Lex looked sceptically but followed his girlfriend without hesitation.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here?", Chloe asked softly and went in the meadow. Lex followed her quickly and took her hand. She was right, it was beautiful here. The grass had turned yellow in the sun and it had grown knee-high. After some time they were in an ocean of grass.  
  
"Gorgeous...", Lex mumbled. Both went silently through the grass, Chloe's hand in Lex'. Chloe breathed in deeply. Everything was like a dream. After some time they would have crossed the meadow and would come to a small house, which she had rented for the night. But before they would come to that house, she had something different in mind.  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
They stopped on a small mountain and looked into the horizon. Lex had been off work quite early, so they could watch the sunset. Chloe enjoyed the atmosphere for some time, till she spoke to Lex again.  
  
"I love you!" He smiled at her and kissed her lightly  
  
"I love you too!", was his answer. Chloe took a step away from Lex and looked at him for a long time.  
  
"You know, that you're the most important person for me in the whole world." She started carefully and touched the small bow in her pocket with her left hand.  
  
"And I know, that there will never be anyone else for me, Lex. That's why..." she was silent for a short moment and took out the small box.  
  
"Alexander Joseph Luthor, do you want to marry me?" Lex' eyes widend, when he saw the rings. He was silent for a short moment, then he kissed Chloe passionatly.  
  
"Yes... yes I want to marry you. You are my only and true love. I can't imagine anything I would like more than to marry you and share my life with you." After this he kissed her again and took the ring  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
When Chloe woke up in the small house the next morning it was raining. She closed her eyes again and listend. It was peaceful. She felt Lex' arms around her and smelled his body. A smile formed on her lips. What had she done to deserve all this luck? And she knew that she would never be sad again with Lex by her side...  
  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night 


End file.
